Old Friends
by PearLynn
Summary: An old friend comes to the South Pole to celebrate the anniversary of the end of the Hundred Year War with Master Waterbender Katara and Avatar Korra. But what will the Avatar discover when she eavesdrops on a conversation between the two old friends?


_**Old Friends**_

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or LoK. Property of Nick and Bryke.

…..

Korra sat on the edge of the iceberg overlooking the crashing waves below. It was this very place that she connected with her spiritual self and accessed the Avatar State. It has been several months since then and she was taking a short break from her training to celebrate the anniversary of the end of the Hundred Year War. Master Katara requested that Korra stay in the South Pole for one last celebration, but she didn't express her reasoning.

Every year, Katara was honored heavily at the anniversary celebration, being one of the Young War Heroes and members of Team Avatar. Along with her past life, Fire Lord Zuko, Councilman Sokka, and Chief Toph Beifong. Before Republic City had been founded, they celebrated in the Fire Nation Capital in the palace. Then until Korra was born, they had all celebrated in the city.

It was when Korra was five that she remembered her first Hundred Year celebration. They already knew she was the Avatar, so she didn't get to do much. Katara had stayed with her, and they celebrated quietly together. It was a tradition they kept every year.

Except this year.

Katara had said something to Korra about a special guest coming to celebrate it this year with them. For some reason, she felt jealous. Her last year celebrating the end of the Hundred Year War with Katara was going to be ruined by some "guest". She didn't care who it was. They had no right to interrupt.

That was until she saw his ship. On the horizon was a black steel boat. Different than the ones from the United Republic, but more streamlined than the ones she had seen in paintings on her scrolls. This ship was from the Fire Nation.

…..

She raced to the harbor on Naga's back. By the time she reached the edge of the iceberg, there had already been a small crowd welcoming the smaller vessel that was starting to pull into the dock. She leapt off of her polar bear dog and pushed her way to the front of the crowd, where she found Katara.

"Who's here?" Korra asked abruptly.

Katara looked up at her and smiled wistfully, "Our special guest."

Korra rose a brow and then followed Katara's gaze to the boat. It had stopped and the creaking of the door signaled that the guest was coming out. Korra held her breath as a man dressed in a deep red parka and black pants with black boots stepped out. His silver hair was pulled into a half topknot and adorned with a small golden flame. But Korra knew exactly who it was when she looked at the scar on his face.

Fire Lord Zuko.

Excitement ran through the crowd behind the Avatar and she watched as the former Fire Lord took a deep breath of the cold air and breathed out a small burst of white flames. He grinned as soon as he locked eyes on her master. He walked gracefully for his age down the plank and headed straight for Katara. Korra looked down and saw that Katara had the same goofy grin on her face as the man.

"Katara!" he exclaimed in a deep and raspy voice once he reached the pair. He stopped about three feet away from them and bowed to his old friend. Katara returned the gesture and looked up at him with a smirk. Korra was extremely confused at the exchange. Zuko straightened up and opened his arms, which Katara quickly closed the distance between them and hugged him tightly. Korra rose her brow again and stared at the duo. They separated and he still had a goofy grin on his face.

Katara turned to Korra and gestured the young Avatar to come over. Korra obliged and bowed to the man.

"Fire Lord Zuko," she said as ceremoniously as she could when she bowed.

He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, "No need for formalities, child." He turned to her and reached his arm out, in the Southern Water Tribe fashion. "Avatar Korra, it's a pleasure."

She stared at him for a second, but reached out and gripped his forearm. He chuckled and turned to Katara, "Even as a seventeen year old, this girl has a better grip than your husband ever did."

Katara giggled, yes giggled, at the remark and smiled widely at her old friend.

"Let's go inside for some tea, yes?" Zuko turned to Korra. "I assume you to be a lychee tea drinker? Or did Aang's lack of taste not get reincarnated as well?"

Korra shook her head, "I'm more of a Ginseng drinker, sir."

He clapped his bare hands together, "Even better! And please, just call me 'Zuko.'"

Korra nodded as she followed the seniors back to the White Lotus compound.

….

"So how's Iroh? I'm a little disappointed he didn't come visit after the issue with Republic City was fixed," Katara stated as she sipped some tea.

Zuko shook his head, "My grandson was busy with returning order to the city with Bumi. He says hello, though. And that he misses you."

Katara chuckled, "How sweet of him. Maybe one of these days I'll get my old bones out of here and pay a visit to my favorite general."

"You're just going to spoil him again, aren't you?" Zuko replied with a smirk.

"Of course!" Katara took another drink. "He's like one of my own."

"That's very sweet, Katara. I'll make sure to tell him," Zuko said with a roll of his eyes. He looked over to Korra and smiled genially. "So I hear you saved Republic City practically single-handedly."

Korra swallowed a piece of cookie and shook her head, "No I had Team Avatar with me."

Zuko practically choked on the tea his inhaled. He started laughing heavily and clutching his stomach, "Team Avatar! Man, I haven't heard that in years!"

Katara smiled thoughtfully and looked to Korra, "This little Avatar did a good job. Your grandson helped out a lot. I think he'll make a good Fire Lord one day."

"Iroh will be Fire Lord?" Korra asked.

Zuko stared at her and nodded with a smirk, "Well, yes. He's my daughter's first born. I think he'll live up to his namesake very well."

Katara and Zuko both sighed as they sipped their teas. Korra watched as they exchanged glances and smiled at each other.

Zuko turned to the Avatar and laid his arm across the table, "Why is it that I haven't actually met you?"

Katara scoffed and the former Fire Lord stared at her.

Korra replied for her master, "Avatar Aang insisted that I stay here in the South Pole to do my training. I kind of sneaked out to go to Republic City to train with Tenzin."

"I bet he didn't take that well," Zuko chuckled. Katara shook her head and laughed lightly, eliciting a smile from the former Fire Lord.

"Not at all," Korra replied. "He almost sent me home as soon as he bailed me out."

Zuko rose his good brow and stared at the girl, "He had to bail you out?! Katara, how did your well-natured husband get reincarnated into this spitfire?"

Katara shrugged and finished her tea. Korra chuckled lightly at their exchange.

The master waterbender looked out the window and then back at Zuko, "It's getting late. Why don't I show you to your room and you can get settled in. We can catch up after you get some rest."

Zuko nodded and stood. He turned to Korra and bowed, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Avatar Korra. I look forward to spending this week with you."

"The pleasure was all mine, Zuko," Korra responded with a bow. Katara held out a hand and led Zuko down the hallway. Korra looked around and decided to follow them.

She slunk in the shadows of the other side of the hallway. Luckily the hall went in a large circle and Korra knew exactly where Fire Lord Zuko's room was going to be. She slid into the adjacent room and opened the door slightly, waiting for her master and her old friend to get to his room.

"…I forgot how cold it was here."

"Do you remember the first time you came here?"

He laughed, "How could I forget? I'm the reason this place has a bay and docks."

Korra heard Katara click her tongue, a habit she did when she chastised someone. "Yes true. But weren't you cold then?"

"Not at all," he replied. "Don't you remember how angry I was then? I even melted the snow off of my armor after Aang blew it all over me!"

"Oh I remember. I also remember a certain hot-headed Prince tying me to a tree!"

Korra blushed at that. Was she intruding on something very personal? Only time would tell.

"Hey I resent that!"

Katara lowered her voice and made it raspy, much like the Fire Lord's, "'Tell me where the Avatar is and I won't have to hurt you or your brother!'"

He replied in a higher voice, "'Go jump in the river!'"

Both benders laughed for a moment.

"I feel like that's when things were simple," the master waterbender said after a few moments of silence.

"Simple for you," Zuko replied. "You were busy trying to learn waterbending. I was busy-"

"Regaining your honor. Yeah, yeah, yeah. We all know that story, Sparky."

Was Katara _flirting _with Zuko? Korra couldn't help but listen harder, trying to pick up clues.

"Remember Ba Sing Se?" Katara's voice was softer.

"Every day I do."

Korra's heart was beating faster. But she didn't know why. She thought it was cute, but what was this other feeling she felt? Happiness? Sentiment?

"How different do you think everything would be if we went through with it?" Zuko's voice was barely a whisper. _Go through with what?! _Korra thought.

"The war might have ended sooner," Katara replied just as softly. Korra's ears were beginning to strain.

"I wouldn't have my scar," Zuko said with a slightly sad tone. Korra felt completely confused now.

"Azula probably wouldn't have done her stint in the mental ward."

_Azula? The Fire Lord's sister?_

"We would have found my mother sooner."

"I probably wouldn't have married Aang."

Korra's heart felt like it was going to break out of her chest. What in the world was her old master talking about?!

"You really think so?" Zuko's voice was gentle. Katara must have nodded because Zuko spoke again. "I've always thought about that."

"Me too."

"How different things were because my Uncle and your future husband were in a rush to find us," Zuko chuckled bitterly. Korra felt her forehead start to hurt from her furrowing her brow in confusion so much.

"Well we can't change the past, old friend," Katara said in the same bitter tone. Korra heard the rustling of fabric and one of them took a deep breath.

"I missed you," Katara whispered.

"I missed you, too," Zuko murmured.

"Why didn't you visit us as often?"

"I don't know how your husband would have reacted to multiple house visits from the Fire Lord. Knowing him, he would have thought something was up because I'm not the sentimental type."

"Zuko, I saw you once, maybe twice a year," Katara said sadly. "I really wish you had visited. Or at least written. Especially after Aang died…"

"I don't think my wife would have liked that too much," Zuko replied. "Considering our history."

"Well considering _she _died four years ago, you could have at least said something to me. I haven't seen you since Aang died, Zuko."

Korra heard the rustling of fabric again. She assumed they pulled away from each other.

Zuko sighed heavily and replied, "I know. And I'm sorry."

"You're my best friend."

"And you're mine."

"So why did it take you this long to come see me?"

There was silence. Zuko must have taken a deep breath because he exhaled heavily.

"I was afraid."

"Fire Lord Zuko? Afraid?" Katara teased, chuckling. Korra assumed he must have had a serious look on his face because she stopped laughing almost immediately.

"I was afraid because if I saw you, then all of those old feelings would have come back."

….

_**A/N **__Awww at the old people love! This is just a cute one-shot. No, I will not continue it. Hope you liked it!_


End file.
